


AU idea-Bounty hunter Black widow

by SilenceOfTheCorps



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Fanart, Other, bomber jacket, bounty hunter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCorps/pseuds/SilenceOfTheCorps
Summary: I was thinking about how to make Natasha more badass and here we are





	AU idea-Bounty hunter Black widow

anyway, au idea thing

 

so all the other characters are the same except Natasha, instead of sexy assassin she's a gritty bounty hunter who shield use to get smaller villains and threats, in the au she never actually joins the avengers, instead she's busy working, during the first avengers movie she's in Texas hunting for a weapons expert.

the only avenger she really talks to is Clint, that's because he's the one that tells her where to go and who to capture/kill.

 

she is sarcastic and cold, usually silent and not much of a people person, this is due to how she was raised, instead of the original backstory she was raised on a farm with six sisters and her father, due to her being the oldest she was the one that did the most around the farm and had to look after her siblings, her father was a cold, silent man and had raised Natasha to be the same, when she was 16 she ran away and somehow found herself in the bounty hunter business.

 

any questions or any ideas, I would love to hear them and if you want to use this Natasha, tell me, so I can check it out, I myself might make a story with her if I got the time.

Ok so I don't know how to add images so go here if you wanna see it -

https://mothbutclassy.deviantart.com/art/bounty-hunter-Natasha-Romanoff-741885042?ga_submit_new=10%3A1524561326


End file.
